11 April 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-04-11 ;Comments *The show is the third that week from Peel Acres following Peel's holiday and opens straight into the first record as the planned start apparently didn’t work out due to technical difficulties. *There is a competition in the show to win tickets to come to Maida Vale to see Cornershop perform the following Wednesday, 17 April 2002. Sheikh Ahmed is amongst the winners. *Tonight's Pig's Big 78 features a medley of songs by mystery artists as part of a newspaper competition. The record finishes with a quick burst of ‘Do You Ken John Peel’, catching our host by surprise. The competition disc later turned up on the Pig's Big 78s compilation. *The Fall track is from the band's upcoming album. Peel has few details as yet, but appears hopeful of a return to form: "Well, just when you feared he might have faded away, there he comes again." *After playing the Attack single from 1967, Peel wonders again who Georgina Whitney is, as her name is written on the sleeve. He thinks she may be a prizewinner from Radio London. In fact, JP dedicated the record to her on the last night of the Perfumed Garden. (See 14 August 1967 (Transcript)). *The John Doonan track is played as the Irish musician had apparently died the previous month. Peel says the track is a favourite that he can whistle all the way through. *Peel mentions having met Ronnie Ronalde during his holiday to New Zealand. Having persuaded Ronalde to record a session for the programme during his next visit to the UK, Peel wonders if might well be the oldest person to do such a thing. But he suspects that Son House probably beats Ronnie by a few months. Sessions *Seedling #1 First broadcast. Recorded 2002-01-20. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Meterman: Increases Your Score By One (LP – The Silver Age) Midium *Ascii.Disco: Einfach (EP) Ladomat 2000 *Seedling: About To Fall (Peel session) *Moonlighters: Hawaiian Blues/Hawaiian War Chant/Me, Myself And I (LP – Hello Heartstring) Onliest *Beige: Where Else If Not There? (LP – Ein Königreich Für Eine Handgranate) Nonplace *Tidfall: The Empire Of The Pleasure Of Flesh (Free CD with Terrorizer magazine, Dec 2001 – Terrorized, Vol 15) Terrorizer *Nina Nastasia: This Is What It Is (LP – The Blackened Air) Touch And Go *Lorimer: Over You (EP – George Oldfield) Goal Mouth *Concord Dawn: Guardian Angel (LP – Disturbance) Kog Transmissions *Seedling: The Upshot (Peel session) *Anthony Malvo & Junior Kelly: Identify (single) Real Music *Mystery Artists: Daily Mail Mystery Record - £1950 For Naming The Artists (10") The Daily Mail (Pig's Big 78 2002) *Fall: The Joke (LP – 2G+2) Action *Cornershop: People Power (LP – Handcream For A Generation) Wiiija *Plaid: Coat (EP – P-Brane) Warp *Owila Lake-Side Band: Justus Oluoch PS (single) Takota *Seedling: Attack (Peel session) *The Attack: Any More Than I Do (single - Hi Ho Silver Lining b-side) Decca *Technical Itch: Heavy Metal (EP – Immortal Soul) Tech Itch *John Doonan: The Ace And Deuce Of Pipering (LP – Flute For The Feis) Leader *Lakescene: This Makes No Sense Anymore (LP – Reality Flows) Ochre *Sick Anchors: Whole Again (EP) Lost Dog *Herrmann & Kleine: Kissing You At 120 Bpm (LP – Our Noise) Morr *Culture: Hand And Bowl (LP – 17 Chapters Of Culture) Sonic Sounds *Seedling: Put Your Hand Under My Shirt (Peel session) *Icarus Line: Feed A Cat To Your Cobra (EP) Sweet Nothing *Needledust: Wuh! (12" single) NovaMute *Shondells: Ooo Sometimes (LP – Queens Of King: The King Girl Groups) Ace File ;Name *John_Peel_20020411.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to Pete for file re-up. ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 11 of 17 (2001-2002) *b) Mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions